corpsebridefandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Van Dort
Victor Van Dort, is the shy, nervous, and bumbling fiance of Victoria Everglot and accidental husband of Emily, the "Corpse Bride". Victor is introduced into the story when he is seen sitting in his room, drawing a butterfly,later on he happens heading off to meet Victoria his bride-to-be, and to practice for their wedding. Victor first meets Victoria when he sits down to play the piano in her house and she approaches him. He falls in love with Victoria as they have their first conversation. His wedding rehearsal doesn't go well, as he cant remember his vows; then he drops the wedding ring, and accidentally sets Lady Everglot's dress on fire, which Lord Barkis Bittern puts out with his glass of wine. After being scolded by Pastor Galswells, Victor runs into the forest on the edge of town to practice his vows, but in the process wakes Emily up from her deathly sleep. Emily rises from her grave and he runs away. But Emily catches up to him at the bridge and she kisses him. This causes Victor to faint and wake up in the Land of the Dead. He was shocked to find out that he accidentally married Emily, the Corpse Bride. As a wedding present, Emily give him Scraps, Victor's long-dead dog. He then convinces Emily to take them both back to the Land of the Living to see his parents, upon mentioning his mother and her disapproval. But his real plan was to see Victoria while Emily waits for him in the woods. Victor confesses to Victoria that he was terrified of marriage at first, but then upon meeting her he wanted to be with her forever. However, Emily follows his footprints and found him with Victoria. Believing that he's cheating on her, Emily pulled him back to the Land of the Dead. During their argument, Victor hurt Emily's feelings by slipping his tongue saying, "It was a mistake, I would never marry you!" Feeling bad for hurting Emily, Victor went and apologized to her and they make up while playing the piano together. Just as they make up, the dead announces a new arrival. The new arrival turns out to be Mayhew, former employee of the Van Dorts' company, who just died by a coughing fit and gets run over by the carriage he was driving. Mayhew tells Victor that Victoria is getting married to Barkis. Heartbroken, Victor walks out. Later, Victor overhears a conversation between Emily and Elder Gutknecht. Gutknecht tells Emily that death had already departed them since the law said "'Till death do we part" and that the only way to make the marriage official is to have Victor repeat his vows at the Land of the Living and then have him drink poison in order to be by her side. Victor, believing Victoria have moved on, agreed to do so even to the fact that he could never go back to the Land of the Living. (It's likely Victor would be able to go back). The wedding takes place "upstairs" with the dead and a few of their loved ones as the guests and Elder Gutnecht as the priest. Victoria arrives at Victor and Emily's wedding and watches as Victor says his vows. Emily, when she saw Victoria, begin to have second thoughts and stops Victor from drinking the poison. She tells him that she was a bride and dreams were taken from her and she almost stole someone else's. Victor was surprised and happy to see Victoria, but their reunion was short-lived. Lord Barkis arrived and tries to take Victoria away, but Victor steps up and fights him. Victor was later disarmed by Barkis, but then got saved by Emily from the sword. Victor watches as Lord Barkis makes a "toast" to Emily, and accidentally drinks the poison and dies in front of them. The dead take Barkis away to the Land to be punished. (Some of the living went with them). Victor turns back to Emily to keep his promise, but Emily tells him that he had kept his promise by setting her free. Emily gives the ring back to him. Victor watches as Emily walks out of the church and turns into thousands of butterflies that fly to Heaven. (It is unknown if Victor's parents saw Emily turn into butterflies but they most likely did.). Victor and Victoria are married in the church the next day. Personality. Victor is very shy, and easily startled. Victor struggles socially, stuttering when he first meets Victoria and stumbling when he tries to recite his vows at the wedding rehearsal. His nervousness leads him to ruin the wedding rehearsal and makes both his parents and Victoria's parents very upset with him. Victor's first reaction when confronted with Emily is to act like a fool by running away from her for no reason. Victor repeats this later in the Land of the Dead. Victor does this three times in the Land of the Dead. Victor does this one last time when they return to the woods. He's never very sure of himself and tends to stammer over his words. However, he can be very brave when need be. During his and Emily's wedding ceremony when Lord Barkis interrupts and tries to take Victoria away, Victor fights Lord Barkis with a fork thrown to him by Mrs. Plum while Lord Barkis is armed with Bonesaparte's sword. Victor proves to be surprisingly competent at avoiding Barkis's thrusts and even lands three separate hits on the man before being disarmed. Victor doesn't lose his temper easily and is very kind to everyone he meets. Even though he is somewhat confused and upset with his sudden 'marriage' to Emily, he still tries to be kind to her and goes back to apologize after offending her during their fight. After he believes Victoria has moved on, he dedicates himself to Emily, even agreeing to give up his life for her. Although he occasionally has moments where he puts his foot in his mouth, he has good intentions and a kind heart. However, Victor did seem to show some feelings for Emily, they were most likely not mutual and was not in love with her. Quotes. "With this candle....I will....oh.... I will set your mother on fire." -''To himself in the woods, trying to remember his vows'' "Oh, Victoria. She must think I'm such a fool." - To himself on the bridge, reflecting on the ruined rehearsal "Wait! I made a promise." - To Emily at the end "Don't you understand? You're the other woman." -''To Emily after she''s accused him of cheating on her with Victoria "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you about wanting to see my parents." - To Emily, apologizing for going to see Victoria "Tomorrow we are to be m-m-mmm. . ." -''To Victoria on their first meeting '' "It was a mistake, I would never marry you!"- To Emily during their argument Trivia. *Victor's hair color appears to be black and his eyes are black dots. But if you pause at the right moment, you will read the poster of Victor that his parents set up on the carriage while looking for him. You will find that the poster said that Victor has brown hair and brown eyes. *Victor is a great pianist, as seen in the movie. *He is an artist, judging by how well he draws the butterfly at the beginning. *During the movie his mother revealed that Victor was afraid of the dark and that when Victor was younger he use to wet his pants. * Victor's counterpart is Vincent from the original story. Vincent is also what Finis called Victor in the movie. * It's unknown what happened to Victor's parents when they went into the near by woods to try and find Victor. What likely happened is that William gained control of the buggy and they made it back safely to town the next day only to find the undead walking around town. * William and Nell off screen made it to the church in time to see Emily turn into butterflies. Category:Characters Category:Important characters Category:Main characters Category:Minor characters